Uno más uno
by Sadder.than.Silence
Summary: Madge y Gale entran en la Arena juntos y salen de la Arena por separado. Una historia distinta contada de manera diferente.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes y los Juegos son de Collins. Empecé esto para un amigo invisible que nunca llegué a entregar, fatal por mí. Ahora trataré de ir actualizándolo tanto como me sea posible. Son Madge y Gale en la Arena._

* * *

 **Uno más uno (capítulo 1)  
**

* * *

La Arena es muy fea ese año, descolorida, como si estuviera gastada por el uso. Pocas plantas, suelos áridos y escasez de agua. Gale jamás ha visto un paisaje así de desolado, sin tener en cuenta la Veta. Lleva allí encerrado un par de días y aún no se ha topado con el inconveniente de tener que matar a nadie para aguantar vivo. Pero llegará el momento, lo tiene bien aprendido.

Al menos pudo decirle adiós a Katniss con un beso. Después de tanto tiempo deseándolo se armó de valor para llevarse algo que recordar en la Arena, en la ostentosa sala de las despedidas del palacio de Justicia del Distrito 12. Para su sorpresa ella respondió con ganas, de manera inexperta, pero con la boca entreabierta y la lengua y los labios suaves y cálidos. Sin embargo, en el estadio la muerte lo eclipsa todo y ya ni siquiera sabe lo que siente al respecto de aquel beso. Siente muchas cosas, quiere muchas cosas, lo quiere todo en realidad. Sobrevivir, ganar, volver a verla a ella y a su familia. Acabar con los problemas que han arrastrado hasta ahora y que siempre tengan todos ellos algo que comer. Pero también quiere hacer algo por Madge, a quien no ha visto desde que les encerraron en esa madriguera con trampa para que se mataran los unos a los otros. No tiene nada claro si que su vida siga existiendo a costa de la de ella merece la pena y se debate entre pensamientos del tipo: si ambos llegaran al final, ¿sería capaz? Lo mejor, desde luego, sería que ella no llegara al final. Sin embargo desea que lo haga. Desea encontrarla y protegerla y luego ayudarla a ganar; le resulta inconcebible que ella muera.

Así que mal vamos, piensa Gale. Muy muy mal.

Se concentra en preparar la trampa. Tener las manos ocupadas le va bien, los pensamientos le sacuden con menor fuerza la cabeza. Supone que las trampas pueden ser un rastro a seguir para los profesionales, pero sinceramente, le da igual; va a tener que toparse con ellos tarde o temprano; y aunque prefiere que sea tarde, ya se ha hecho a la idea. Solo espera que Madge no se tope con ellos. Parece imposible, ¿verdad? ¿Para qué iban a querer a una cría del 12 sin idea de cazar y menos de matar? Pero se dio cuenta de cómo la miraba Cato. Madge es muy bonita, sería imposible no apreciarlo hasta para una mala bestia como él. En realidad se dio cuenta de cómo la miraba todo el mundo, incluso Caesar Flickerman, incluso el presidente Snow, sin poder apartar la vista mientras permanecían subidos en las carrozas. Está seguro de que en quien tenía la vista clavada era en ella. Ni siquiera es capaz de reprochárselo: Madge estaba impresionante ese día, parecía una diosa, era imposible no mirarla.

Tiene un mal pálpito.

Escucha pisadas a lo lejos. A pesar de la distancia, forman un verdadero estruendo; está claro que sus dueños no están especialmente interesados en ser cuidadosos o no ser oídos. Gale se encarama con facilidad a un árbol. No trepa como una ardilla, como lo habría hecho Katniss, pero es muy ágil a pesar de su casi metro noventa. Voces graves o chillonas se entremezclan con una risa suave y dulce y teme que sus peores presagios se hayan hecho realidad. Ella se encuentra en el grupo. ¿Por qué no hizo nada por evitarlo cuando estaba a tiempo? ¿Y Madge, en qué está pensando? La utilizarán, prefiere no imaginar de qué manera, y luego la matarán de la forma más cruel.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Snow se relame frente a la proyección privada de su salón. Esa niña le tiene sorbido el seso. Primero tendrá que ganar. Ya ha dado las órdenes oportunas para ello, luego no será difícil manipularla para que acceda a lo que quiera hacer con ella. Se siente impresionado y un poco avergonzado de sí mismo, como si fuera un adolescente otra vez. La vio desfilar, la escuchó hablar y fue suficiente. Pensaba que no habría nada que le hiciera despertar… ahí abajo. Que no volvería a sentir deseo otra vez, pero lo hace y es apabullante. Conecta el interfono y da una nueva orden a su Vigilante jefe. Quiere que le pongan las cosas fáciles a Madge Undersee. Que provoquen una inundación, un terremoto, algo de lo que solamente ella salga ilesa. No puede esperar, no soporta la idea de que todo el país la esté mirando y pensando lo mismo que él piensa en esos momentos. Parece tan recatada… Seguro que es virgen. Le encantará solucionarle ese problema. No puede esperar.

* * *

Madge lo ha visto, lo cual parece imposible. No se ha movido, no ha hecho un ruido, sabe bien como ser completamente silencioso. Pero ella lo ha visto. Los profesionales avanzan, ella se queda rezagada, fingiendo distraerse con un puñado de bayas resecas.

—Déjalas, rubia, son venenosas —le chilla Cato desde la distancia—. Y no te alejes.

Gale se sorprende con la advertencia. Tal vez quieran mantenerla con vida, tal vez esté segura con ellos. Pero es imposible estar segura allí dentro y tiene la certeza de que encontrar la muerte junto a los profesionales no garantiza el mejor final posible.

—Un momento —responde Madge—. Necesito… Estar sola un minuto. Ya sabes, las chicas a veces necesitamos un poco de intimidad.

Cato la mira con desconfianza, aunque acaba dando su beneplácito con un asentimiento de cabeza. Gira al frente y sigue andando. Madge ahora se encuentra justo debajo de él. Gale es una tumba, continúa sin dar señales de vida, mimetizado entre las ramas. Ella le mira. Gale quiere decirle que no les siga. Quiere decirle que intente escapar, que se esconda, que más tarde él va a encontrarla, pero sabe que el rebaño profesional continúa demasiado cerca como para usar palabras. Intenta hacérselo saber con una mirada, con un movimiento de cabeza, pero ella claro… ella no es Katniss. Ella no es capaz de entenderlo de esa forma, así que suelta un suspiro, resignado y… decide saltar. Hay al menos seis metros hasta el suelo, pero se lanza. Está a punto de aterrizar sobre ella y hacerla papilla, aunque consigue esquivar a la rubia en el último momento. Da un traspié y sin dejar que su cuerpo pierda el impulso agarra al Madge de la chaqueta del uniforme, tira de ella y corre. Por suerte ella le sigue. Y para su sorpresa, es bastante rápida.

Se detienen en uno de los muchos claros que hay en la Arena. No por gusto: ambos están sin aliento, Madge más que Gale. Ambos preferirían quedare escondidos tras algún tipo de parapeto, pero es imposible: la Arena de este año resulta un paisaje de lo más desolador. Gale se dobla y reposa las manos sobre las rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aire. Madge, por su parte, cae directa al suelo, se expande de brazos y piernas y cierra los ojos. Gale desplaza los suyos hacia el cuerpo de ella, perfecto, proporcionado. Debe ser cuestión de herencia. No recuerda a su madre, pero el alcalde tiene buen porte, es alto y espigado igual que Madge. Y ella es clavadita a su tía en cuanto a facciones y color de ojos y pelo. No recuerda a su madre pero a su tía, Maysilee Donner sí. Han visto reposiciones de sus Juegos, que fueron los mismos que los de Haymitch. Madge aguantó frente a la pantalla haciendo de tripas corazón, con los puños apretados y alguna que otra lágrima desperdigada por sus mejillas. Gale solo espera, desea, que Madge no termine igual. Lo cual no permite un destino muy alentador para sí mismo. Aún le quedan días para pensar en algo. De momento, se conforma con tenerla cerca, vigilada, más adelante pensará como resolver el problema. Y menudo problema. Se juega una vida en ello.

Madge le observa intrigada. Como de costumbre, no puede apartar la vista de él. Debe de resultar una escena curiosa para el espectador en esos momentos, Gale mirándola, ella mirando a Gale. Incluso podría dar una impresión incorrecta. La verdad es que no iría por tan mal camino el ignorante espectador, al menos en su caso. Siempre ha encontrado algo peligroso y cautivador en la mirada del cazador, cada vez que lo ha visto. Cada vez que él se ha presentado en su casa con un puñado de fresas. Pero Madge conoce la historia, o al menos la intuye. Madge ha comprobado la forma en la que él mira a Katniss, la manera en que la trata, el modo en que la toca. Por eso a pesar del momento, a pesar de ese intercambio del presente, Madge sabe lo que hay. Y en cualquier caso, ya no importa. Los dos están condenados. No obstante, si alguien tiene que vivir, si el destino decide que uno de los dos puede volver con los suyos, Madge desea con todas sus fuerzas que sea él.

Gale le tiende una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse. E inevitablemente, a pesar de todo, del lugar, de las circunstancias. No puede evitarlo. Sin apartar los ojos de él, le sonríe. Lo más curioso es que la boca de Gale parece sonreír también. Es de locos, pero está ahí y a Madge el corazón le retumba en el pecho con más fuerza que cuando se enteró de que iría a la Arena. Se siente fatal. Con la muerte pisándoles los talones y ella pensando en semejante idiotez. Está para que la encierren.

—Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? —pregunta Madge.

—Ahora buscamos un buen lugar en el que escondernos. Luego trazaremos un plan —responde Gale.

No tardan en encontrar el sitio en cuestión. Tampoco es que hubiera mucho donde elegir, dado el poco esmero que han puesto los Vigilantes este año al diseñar la arena. No es una cueva exactamente, más bien se trata de un agujero en el suelo, una madriguera de las grandes dentro de la cual tienen que deslizarse con las cuerdas que Gale recogió en la Cornucopia, colocadas como si fueran arnés. Gale prefiere pensar que se trate de un curso de agua que se ha secado antes de admitir lo obvio: es la guarida de alguna bestia. Pero en la superficie están expuestos, ¿Qué otra solución les queda?

—Espero que no te importe mucho mancharte —le dice Gale a Madge mientras descienden.

—¿Por quién me has tomado? —replica Madge con evidente mala cara.

—Por la hija del Alcalde —dice Gale

A lo cual Madge no responde, lo que da por concluida la conversación. Aunque Madge se queda con las ganas de decirle unas cuantas cosas más, como que no es ninguna remilgada, ni una sosa, ni una damisela en apuros, ya puestos. Y que se las estaba apañando bastante bien antes de que se cruzara en su camino. Y que tiene unas grandes dotes para la interpretación, aunque ni siquiera ella lo supiera antes de verse obligada a juntarse con los profesionales.

Después de haber descansado, separados ambos por una distancia prudencial, todo lo que les permite el reducido espacio, llega la parte en la que hay que trazar un plan para intentar mantenerse vivo el mayor tiempo posible.

—Tú te quedas aquí metida y yo salgo a buscar comida y líquido. Te traeré un parte pormenorizado de lo que ocurre allí arriba cada vez, para que no te pierdas nada, ¿qué te parece? Bien, supongo—propone Gale.

Como era de esperar, Madge no encuentra para nada satisfactoria su propuesta.

—Ni de coña—exclama indignada—, ¿pero por quién me has tomado?

—Por la hija del alcalde —vuelve a responder Gale.

Mientras siguen tan entretenidos en su acalorada discusión, un paracaídas plateado se introduce desde el cielo en su agujero. Directamente en su agujero (menuda puntería). Madge va a cogerlo, pero Gale la detiene.

—No lo toques, podría ser una trampa.

—No digas idioteces, es un regalo de Haymitch —replica Madge, que ya tiene la base del paracaídas entre las manos y se dispone a abrirlo. Lo que encuentra dentro no es otra cosa que un papelito doblado en cuatro. Madge deshace los pliegues con cuidado ante la atenta mirada de Gale.

—¿Qué coño es eso? —quiere saber Gale al descubrir su contenido, un entramado de líneas y símbolos que carecen de significado para ellos.

—Te importaría hablar un poco mejor —le reprende Madge—. No sé si aquí dentro habrá cámaras, pero ten por seguro que nos estará escuchando todo el país. No es necesario que sueltes injurias por la boca todo el tiempo.

—Dame eso, pequeña hipócrita —pide Gale, pero arranca el papel de sus manos sin la menor delicadeza—. ¿Así que tú puedes decir coña, pero yo coño no? Menuda estás hecha…

Madge no tiene nada que decir a eso. Se inclina hacia Gale para seguir tratando de descifrar el extraño mapa a la luz de la cerilla que sostiene Gale. La luz de fuera ya ha desaparecido y se encuentran sumidos casi en la penumbra… Espera. Eso es, se trata de un mapa. Un mapa de la arena. La cruz grande tiene que ser la Cornucopia, sin duda.

Feliz ante la súbita revelación, Madge medita si decírselo de inmediato a Gale o dejarlo que se retuerza los sesos un rato más. Lo cierto es que resulta muy mono con el ceño así de fruncido y esa cara de concentración. El ceño fruncido lo mantiene casi siempre, menos cuando sonríe, porque cuando sonríe es como si…

—Es un mapa de la Arena —anuncia Gale.

—Mierda —dice Madge. Y lo dice en voz alta, se le ha escapado. Adiós a pasarle por las narices su clara inteligencia femenina superior.

—Esa boquita —susurra Gale sonriéndola. Y qué sonrisa. Madge empieza a pensar que como se dedique a sonreírla de esa manera muy a menudo no podrá resistirlo mucho tiempo. Empieza a creer que se encontraba más segura con los profesionales. Al menos más protegida, de sí misma


	2. Chapter 2

**Uno más uno (dos).**

* * *

 _Advertencia: he escrito este capítulo en pasado. Espero que os guste_

* * *

Acordaron esperar al alba para hacer una expedición con fines alimentarios. Madge no acababa de entender la utilidad de un mapa cuando Haymitch podría haberles enviado, por ejemplo, un buen guiso. Eso en su opinión les habría sacado de su apuro más inmediato, buscar comida. Aunque ni Madge ni Gale estaban famélicos. Hasta el momento Madge había subsistido a base de la pila de provisiones de los Profesionales. De hecho, se había puesto fina de galletas rellenas de chocolate y puede que hubiera cogido algún kilo. En el caso de Gale, él estaba acostumbrado a buscarse la vida en medio de la naturaleza. Por eso Gale determinó que su necesidad más acuciante era el agua. También decidió por sí mismo que las cruces más pequeñas que había diseminadas por el mapa se correspondían precisamente con eso, con fuetes de agua. Y que si Haymitch les había enviado ese mapa era porque iba a ser el líquido elemento de lo que los Vigilantes primero se iban a divertir privándoles.

Un problema a solucionar era el hecho de que Madge no tuviera ningún arma. Eso se resolvió rápido cuando Gale le enganchó a la cintura uno de sus cuchillos. Fue mucho más difícil convencerlo de que la dejara ir con él. Gale se negaba. Ella insistió en que si la abandonaba en el agujero saldría por su cuenta. Gale dijo que sería incapaz de trepar la pared del agujero sin cuerdas. Ella replicó que sería perfectamente capaz (sin pararse a pensar demasiado en cómo iba a hacerlo). Gale respondió que así las cosas, él se largaba y dejaba que Madge se la apañara para subir ella sola. Madge afirmó que le parecía estupendo. Gale subió la pared del agujero sin dificultad, usando las muescas que sobresalían en las piedras. Madge trató de hacer lo mismo y se dio un buen porrazo en el culo contra el suelo sin haber avanzado una coma en la subida. Gale, que la observaba desde arriba, se preocupó por ella y bajó otra vez, usando la cuerda. Madge le llamó imbécil, porque le dolía la rabadilla un horror.

—Esa boquita— dijo Gale. Volvió a subir y ayudó a que ella hiciera lo mismo.

Mucha introducción para decir que los dos se encontraban fuera del escondite, siguiendo el mapa con la intención de llenar las dos cantimploras de agua y hacerse de paso con algo que comer.

Madge tenía que reconocer que se encontraba bastante más segura con Gale que con los Profesionales. Gale no era precisamente un bromista parlanchín pero, al menos durante la última hora, habían sido capaces de mantener una fluida charla adulta sobre el hecho de encontrarse allí metidos, en los juegos, y cómo les hacía sentir. Gale confeso haberse sentido aliviado al oír su nombre. Esto lo dijo refiriéndose al nombre de Madge, no al suyo propio. Al escuchar eso, a Madge se le puso una sonrisa de boba total en la cara que duro aproximadamente tres segundos, hasta que él añadió que tras la tragedia mayúscula de haber salido elegido en la cosecha —puta suerte— habría sido catastrófico que Katniss hubiera tenido que ir con él. Al parecer, Gale confiaba ciegamente en Katniss como proveedora de su familia en su ausencia, la cual podría ser desde muy dilatada a permanente, si el moría. Madge, por su parte, admitió haber llorado hasta que se le secaron las lágrimas.

—Ni que lo digas, yo estaba allí —dijo Gale.

—Te debí parecer una niñata y una cobarde —se avergonzó Madge.

—Para nada —dijo Gale.

Ese comentario, esas dos palabras, consiguieron hacer que Madge se sintiera bien durante el resto de la mañana.

Si eran capaces de mantener esa animada charla en lugar de, por ejemplo, salir pitando como posesos huyendo de algún muto, alguna catástrofe o algún otro tributo con la clara intención de asesinarlos, fue porque la arena se encontraba inusualmente tranquila, igual que si la hubiesen vaciado para ellos. Siguieron las indicaciones del mapa, buscaron agua, encontraron agua (el cual se hallaba exactamente en los puntos tachados con una pequeña cruz), cazaron un conejo y un roedor de tamaño sospechosamente grande y recogieron unas bayas de las que Gale identificó como comestibles. Aunque no solo hicieron eso. En su recorrido de vuelta se toparon de bruces con la Cornucopia. Madge no quería acercarse allí. Sabía que los Profesionales habían puesto de vigía al niño de las bombas del distrito 3, el cual se había ocupado de desactivar los petardos de las plataformas de salida en la arena y activarlos alrededor de las provisiones rescatadas por la alianza profesional. Gale, no obstante, se acercó al muchacho con toda naturalidad. Madge se quedó agazapada entre unas zarzamoras, una pésima elección para un escondite, ya que la estaban pinchando por todo el cuerpo. Gale y el chico de las bombas conversaron largamente. Gale hablaba mientras el chico de las bombas asentía con la cabeza. El acuerdo culminó con un apretón de manos y con Gale cargado con un saquito de frutos secos y una garrafa de bebida isotónica. Genial, pensó Madge. Ahora no tendrían motivo para salir de su escondite en varios días y a ella le agradaba la idea de tener a su disposición un espacio tan reducido y a Gale (porque ya se sabe, el roce hace el cariño).

Sin embargo el camino de vuelta fue accidentado. Iban trazando las eses que exigía el mapa, esquivando el peligro, pero el peligro les alcanzó a ellos; concretamente alcanzó a Madge. Una flecha atravesó literalmente su hombro. Hizo un boquete en el traje especial para la arena, traspasó la carne y luego un segundo trozo de tela para sobresalir por la parte de atrás. Madge pensó que se moría. Pensó que todo acabaría allí mismo, sobre todo cuando vio a Gale salir corriendo, tratando de localizar al culpable. Había sido un disparo perfecto, limpio, pensó Madge. De lo cual dedujo que si quisieran haberla matado lo habrían hecho. Deseó que lo hubieran hecho, pues el dolor era insufrible. Pensó que realmente moriría desangrada allí mismo. Luego Gale volvió, la cargó cuidadosamente en brazos y la llevó al escondite de siempre, bueno, al de la noche anterior. Madge no perdió la consciencia ni una sola vez durante el trayecto, a pesar del dolor, a pesar de tener la sensación de que la quemaban con un soplete directamente en el hombro. Cuando bajaron al agujero aún entraba una ligera luz.

Gale la sentó en el suelo. Estaba visiblemente nervioso, pasándose la mano repetidas veces por el pelo y por la cara de forma alterna. La respiración de Madge se había vuelto tan fuerte que se convirtió en jadeos. Estaba totalmente concentrada en no desmayarse y en no llorar. Esto último lo lograba a duras penas y unos lagrimones del tamaño de una uva le rodaban por las mejillas; era incapaz de articular palabra, solo sonidos guturales incomprensibles. Ella miraba a Gale, un poco avergonzada por el espectáculo que debía de estar dando, y Gale la miraba a ella con cara de espanto. Luego ella miraba la flecha perforando su hombro y Gale también.

—¿Puedes sacármela, por favor? —preguntó por fin. Aunque sonó más bien como: _puauuaiiajjaaramaelapohjvor._ No creyó que la hubiera entendido.

—No tenías que haber venido, ya te lo advertí —replicó él.

Madge casi puso los ojos en blanco, la flecha podía haberle dado a él, aunque ella prefería tenerlo sano y salvo, a decir verdad. Gale se arrodilló a su lado. Dispuso agua y varios trozos de tela a su alrededor. Había usado su propia camiseta térmica para hacer las vendas, rasgándola con los dientes. Ahora sólo disponía de la chaqueta para cubrirse y no la llevaba puesta. Gale sin nada en la parte de arriba era una visión memorable, pero Madge tenía la vista demasiado nublada como para contemplarla bien. Una verdadera lástima. Gale se acercó a ella, cuchillo en mano, pero Madge no se asustó (no más de lo que ya estaba por la circunstancia irrelevante de irse a morir en breve). No creía que fuera a sacrificarla ni nada por el estilo. Total, ya estaba medio muerta.

—Soy idiota —dijo él, antes de hacer nada—. Debería de haber usado la tuya. Voy a tener que romperla de todas formas.

Y empezó a cortar.

Rasgó la tela longitudinalmente, de abajo a arriba y Madge se quedó en sujetador. Tuvo el breve impulso de cubrirse con ambos brazos, pero claro, uno de ellos ni siquiera lo podía mover y la otra mano estaba realmente ocupada apretando como posesa la pierna de Gale, lo que al parecer era bueno para soportar el dolor. Era una opción mejor que mordérsela y Gale de momento no había emitido ninguna queja.

* * *

Snow rebufaba en su estudio privado. Nunca había sentido aprensión hacia la sangre. La sangre le gustaba, de hecho. Se había acostumbrado a su olor, a su sabor. Y el intenso rojo de la sangre era el color más bonito de todos, el más vivo. Pero no en ella, no en esa piel blanca inmaculada en la que parecía que nunca se hubiera posado el sol. Estaba desarrollando además, unos poderosos celos hacía el muchacho que se encontraba con ella y la estaba sobeteando como si tal cosa. Como si fuera suya. No se arrepentía de haber mandado poner cámaras de visión nocturna dentro del agujero en el momento en que ellos salieron, pero la imagen le estaba resultando hasta físicamente dolorosa. Se habría cargado al chico sobón en ese mismo momento, pero como no podía, ordenó llamar al Vigilante jefe a través de su interfono. Cuando éste apareció en el estudio, cabizbajo, Snow se limitó a preguntar.

—¿No entendiste bien mis órdenes?

—Sí, señor.

A Snow no le complació la respuesta.

—¿Sí las entendiste o no las entendiste? Creo que fui lo bastante claro al respecto, ni un rasguño.

—Sí señor —volvió a responder, el muy memo.

Snow no se molestó en perder un segundo más con ese inepto. Había dejado las cosas meridianamente claras, la quería ilesa. Ni siquiera le apeteció ser original con la ejecución. Sacó un revólver del cajón de su escritorio y disparó al Vigilante un tiro en la sien. Fin de su estupidez.

* * *

No tenía buena pinta. Eso pensaba Gale mientras se concentraba con todos los sentidos en la herida de Madge. O tratando de concentrarse con todos los sentidos en la herida de Madge, y no en la desnudez de Madge. Tuvo que reprenderse por no prestar atención al cien por cien un par de veces. Ella apenas había chillado mientras manipulaba la flecha para extraerla de su hombro. En realidad había chillado bastante. Le había dicho muchas cosas, ninguna bonita.

Además, a Gale se le ocurrió la feliz idea de taparle la boca, para evitar desvelar su localización a otros tributos. Evidentemente fue una mala idea, ya que se llevó un mordisco por parte de Madge. Ella estaba en un plan que arañaba y mordía todo lo que pillaba a mano, él ya tenía marcas de uñas en la pierna y de dientes en la mano para demostrarlo. En ese momento ella dormía, o estaba inconsciente, una de dos, aunque respiraba de manera muy trabajosa y sollozaba cada vez que un movimiento involuntario abría la herida. Gale la había limpiado con agua y la había vendado. Temía que hubieran rociado con algún tipo de veneno la punta de la flecha, pues tenía muy mala pinta y Madge parecía estar febril. Era una herida irregular y difícil de coser, si tuviera el material necesario y supiera como hacerlo, que ni lo uno ni lo otro. Sangraba a borbotones. Gale había tenido que usar los restos de la camiseta de Madge para improvisar un cabestrillo que le inmovilizara el hombro. Algo que hiciera presión sin llegar a ser un torniquete y evitase que ella muriera desangrada a lo largo de la noche, mientras a él se le ocurría que más podía hacer. Necesitaba medicinas y material quirúrgico. Desinfectante. Necesitaba muchas cosas que era imposible conseguir allí. La sangre había manchado tantas vendas como había puesto por encima, que no eran muchas.

A ratos se acercaba a Madge, que ardía de fiebre y le presionaba fuerte el hombro entre sus manos. Ella lloriqueaba de dolor, pero no llegaba a reaccionar. A ratos ella parecía recobrar la consciencia. Una vez dijo su nombre. Dijo: _Gale_ , pero ni abrió los ojos ni le miro. Otra vez dijo: _no me quiero morir_.

 _Pues está difícil, preciosa,_ pensó Gale. Y se le partió el alma un poco al pensarlo.

Por la mañana sonó un cañón. Gale pensó que era imposible que se tratara de Madge. Ella se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo, respirando junto a su mano. Había decidido que si ella iba a morir, prefería tenerla cerca, pero estaba viva. Ardiendo, pero viva.

La apoyó con cuidado sobre la fría piedra y se dispuso a salir. Escaló la pared y paseó en círculos durante un rato. Nada parecía haber cambiado. Estaba amaneciendo y ya hacía calor. Nada parecía haber cambiado en absoluto… Hasta que lo hizo.

El cielo se abrió en dos mitades y una pinza metálica se hundió en el suelo, encajando meticulosamente por el agujero del que acababa de salir. Gale se quedó rígido cuando vio al brazo metálico alzar el cuerpo inerte de Madge. Ella estaba viva, estaba seguro de eso. Mientras se la llevaban vio su pecho bajar y subir, la vio girar la cabeza y clavar unos ojos azules intensos y asustados en los de él.

* * *

 _Se agradecen los reviews. Si no los recibo pienso que a nadie le interesa y no me motivo a escribir_


	3. Chapter 3

**Uno más uno… Tres**

* * *

Gale ganó los Juegos. No hay motivos para entretenerse más en eso. Mató tres tributos, el resto murieron en distintas circunstancias, pero en resumidas cuentas, sin su ayuda. Vivió un duelo a muerte con Cato al amanecer. Ese chico era tonto de nacimiento, así que no resultó difícil quedarse solo al final. Salió de la Arena sin demasiadas magulladuras: unos cuantos puntos de sutura en una ceja, otros cuantos en el labio y una contusión de muñeca, nada más. Su cabeza, sin embargo, parecía haber sufrido daños permanentes. Era incapaz de dejar de pensar en Madge y en lo rara que había sido su no muerte. No dejaba de repasar lo sucedido desde que sonó el cañón, con ella respirando a su lado. En el momento en que se la llevaron de la Arena y en la forma en que ella le miró. Respiraba. Le miró. Luego estaba viva. Era una ecuación bastante sencilla. O al menos no estaba muerta del todo. Gale juraría que estaba como mínimo en un setenta y cinco por ciento viva, y eso es más de la mitad. En definitiva, su cabeza era un guirigay de pensamientos relacionados con Madge, un bombardeo constante. Dormitaba con Madge diciendo que no quería morir y despertaba sobresaltado con Madge pronunciando su nombre. No pensaba en su familia, ni en Katniss, ni en el hecho de haber asesinado inocentes para continuar vivo. Todo era Madge, solo Madge.

* * *

Madge pasó los días posteriores a su extraña salida de la Arena en una sala de cuidados intensivos, recuperándose de la excesiva pérdida de sangre, siendo cosida y arreglada y puesta a punto otra vez. El ligero vello de la piernas que dio tiempo a que saliera durante su estancia en el estadio fue eliminado, sus rubias cejas reconducidas al lugar en que debía de estar, su piel exfoliada hasta casi desgastarla. Cuando la quitaron la vía de suero la obligaron a comer hasta que recuperó el peso que le faltaba en los lugares en que lo había perdido (que no era mucho, debido a la dieta a base de galletas mencionada anteriormente). Incluso alguien llegó a plantear un aumento de busto, pero al parecer órdenes directas de arriba se opusieron a la intervención. La requerían intacta y sin adulterar.

* * *

Gale pasó un suplicio en los días posteriores a su salida de la Arena. Por lo visto, se había convertido en un ídolo de masas. Había miles de adolescentes chillonas en cada una de sus apariciones públicas, chicas jóvenes que morían por tocarlo, mujeres no tan jóvenes que prometían desvelarle sus secretos de alcoba, varones de todas las edades igual de interesados en él que sus mujeres; propuestas para tríos, cuartetos y fiestas de pijamas, ropa interior lanzada directamente a su cabeza desde la grada, flores, bombones, cartas de amor y qué se yo. Era un absurdo, un infierno. Lo exhibían igual que a un mono de feria constantemente y la muchedumbre respondía entusiasmada, prácticamente fuera de sí.

Las chicas encargadas de acicalarle para cada una de sus apariciones públicas (su equipo de preparación), no paraban de ponerle ojitos, batir sus pestañas y asegurarle que tenía un enorme potencial. ¿Potencial para qué? Se preguntaba Gale. Ya había ganado, ¿qué más querían de él? En esos momentos le gustaría ser bajito, rechoncho y cejijunto, pues al parecer su tan nombrada buena fotogenia tenía mucho que ver con todo ese desastre.

Él, por su parte, se esforzaba por no dar una sola muestra de amabilidad, tratando de dejar de gustar tanto, pero era inútil. Como si su bordería innata en lugar de disuadirles les diera alas, les diera morbo. Trataba de ser lo más seco y desagradable posible, fruncir el ceño (sabía que se le daba bastante bien), pero esa actitud rancia a la prensa le parecía taciturna, misteriosa y sexi. Era un horror. Seguían adorándole. Durante las entrevistas con Caesar, y también en el resto de entrevistas a las que se vio obligado a acudir (programas matinales de televisión, inauguraciones de restaurantes y discotecas en las cuales la prensa siempre estaba allí, otro tipo de programas en los que se debatía sobre los Juegos, aunque estos ya hubieran acabado), a Gale le preguntaban sobre cada pormenoridad, cada detalle de lo acontecido cuando se encontraba en la Arena, pero todos y cada uno de sus entrevistadores eran muy hábiles evitando mencionar a Madge. Era como si directamente ella no hubiera existido, como si ella nunca hubiera estado allí metida. Y cada vez que él hacía el más mínimo intento de referirse a Madge, lo enviaban directo a la publi, o lo interrumpían, no le dejaban emitir vocablo. En una ocasión Caesar dijo: Tributo femenino del doce, e inmediatamente añadió, desafortunadamente muerta, vocalizando muy claro ante una cámara. Gale cree que fue un lapsus, pero tanta rapidez en la aclaración le dio todavía más en lo que pensar. Su cabeza ya era un hervidero en el que Madge lo ocupaba todo, cada pensamiento, cada esquina y cada rincón. No había espacio para nada más. Es muy posible que se estuviera obsesionando. Necesitaba averiguar lo que había ocurrido. Le iba la vida en ello, y tal vez no solo eso. Tal vez también dependiera de ello la vida de Madge. Porque estaba viva. No podían haberla rescatado de la Arena para después matarla. Seguía viva. Esa era su certeza. Su asidero para soportar el resto. Ella estaba viva y él la iba a encontrar.

* * *

El presidente Snow… visitó varias veces a Madge mientras ella permanecía en el la sala médica. Sólo pasó por allí y permaneció un momento observándola. Ella se moría por preguntar por qué la había sacado. ¿Por ser la hija del alcalde del 12? Lo dudaba. ¿Alguna norma especial sobre rescatar tributos moribundos? Era bastante poco probable. Sí que hizo algunas preguntas, pero no a Snow, a quien no se atrevía a dirigir la palabra. Había hecho preguntas a los numerosos personajes que habían estado atendiéndola, con sumo cuidado y paciencia, como si ella fuera algo precioso que era necesario reparar, debería de añadir. Pero ellos no soltaban prenda. Seguramente Snow tuviera todas las respuestas, pero no sabía la manera correcta en la que debería dirigirse a él. ¿Debería llamarle Señoría; señor; Ilustrísimo presidente de la nación de Panem? Ella era una niña bien, la más rica de su distrito, tendría que saber cómo dirigirse al presidente. Pero francamente, jamás pensó que se vería en esa tesitura, siendo rescatada por orden del mismísimo Snow. Y al margen de todo esto, a Madge había otra cosa que le comía por dentro, algo mucho más vital e importante, que le impedía dormir por las noches y comer por el día. Gale. Por supuesto. Gale, ¿qué si no? ¿Habría ganado? ¿Seguiría vivo? Por favor, que la respuesta fuera que sí, que estaba a salvo en su casa, con su familia y con Katniss. Era una salmodia constante en su cabeza: Gale, Gale, Gale. La más importante de todas las cuestiones y la única que no se había atrevido a pronunciar en voz alta, por si la respuesta no era la que ella esperaba oír.

* * *

Por alguna razón desconocida para Gale, no permitían que volviera a casa. Él quería averiguar a toda costa qué es lo que había sucedido con Madge (y aún no había avanzado ni una coma en su investigación), así que en ese sentido estaba bien que lo retuvieran allí. Sin embargo, también ansiaba abrazar a su madre y a sus hermanos, volver a ver a Katniss. Casi sin darse cuenta, entre piropos, vítores y ovaciones, llevaba cerca de dos semanas de más allí. Dos semanas desde que habían terminado los Juegos.

Esa noche había una fiesta, otra de tantas. Gale perdió la cuenta de las que había acudido. Las fiestas eran de entre lo malo lo peor. En ellas, la gente se le podía aproximar sin barreras de por medio, se acercaban y lo manoseaban como si tocarle fuera a darles suerte, o como si quisieran poder tocar el género antes de compararlo. Luego hablaban con su representante (si, increíble, pero Gale tenía un representante que no era Haymitch. De hecho, apenas había vuelto a ver a Haymitch tras la Arena, debía de estar demasiado ocupado emborrachándose con licores de lujo y entre putas de lujo, pensaba Gale).

La fiesta estaba repleta de capitolinos forrados. Gente guapa y rica y VIP. Aunque para su desconcierto, también estaba allí su familia. Gale les abrazó como si no hubiera mañana, de hecho se negaba a soltarles, igual que ellos a él. A su madre tuvieron que darle una tila debido a que no fue capaz de soportar la emoción y casi se desmaya. Su hermanita Posy se agarró a su pierna y Gale tuvo que arrastrarla un buen rato pegada a él, aunque poco más tarde decidió que prefería dar buena cuenta de los numerosos canapés y bebidas en tonos chillón que había en la fiesta junto a sus otros dos hermanos (mucho menos cariñosos que Posy).

Para su inmensa sorpresa, también habían llevado al Capitolio a Katniss. Katniss, su amiga del alma. Era incleíble poder volver a verla. Había pensado que su despedida fue definitiva, pero no. Ella estaba allí y estaba... digamos que bastante extraña para ser ella. A Gale se le abrieron mucho los ojos y luego se le puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al verla vestida de forma tan ostentosa y extravagante; parecía una muñeca repollo. Se abrazaron al encontrarse (Gale juraría que Katniss incluso soltó alguna lagrimilla sobre su camisa), intercambiaron saludos cariñosos pero breves y tuvo que pasar mucho rato hasta que lograron quedarse a solas, apartados de los moscardones capitolinos.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Gale llegado el momento. Era una broma que solían hacerse a veces, en su bosque.

—Tú prima —respondió ella tajante, como si no cupiera duda y aquello fuera de conocimiento general.

Cuando Gale fue a abrir la boca para comentar ese nuevo vínculo, ella se limitó a reprenderle con la mirada y a decirle: _chitón_

Gale no podía dejar de mirarla. Estaba rarísima, parecía otra persona, más adulta, con más formas, mucho más ridícula que su amiga Catnip.

—¿Te han puesto una faja? —quiso saber, notando de repente la cinturita de avispa que había adquirido.

—Es un corsé, imbécil —le espetó ella—. Y me está matando.

—Algo sospechaba —masculló Gale, por alguna razón, sentía la necesidad de hablar en susurros—. Sólo has comido un canapé en toda la noche, tú eres de agarrar la pata del bicho para ti sola.

—Es que si como temo desbordar por alguna parte —razonó Katniss con gesto compungido—. No me sé desabrochar este cacharro y ni siquiera puedo hacerlo yo sola.

Gale le echó un vistazo.

—Tal vez pueda ayudar. ¿Dónde se abrocha?

—En la espalda —dijo ella—. Lleva lazos.

Gale agarró a Katniss de la mano y la llevó hasta el baño. Esperó que a nadie le extrañase que dos primos fueran agarrados de la mano al aseo (aunque obviamente lo hizo; por suerte, el alcohol ayudó a que los asistentes a la fiesta no le dieran demasiada importancia). Una vez en el lujoso excusado (más grande que su casa de la Veta y la de Katniss juntas), Gale no pudo aguantar más y soltó la bomba.

—Madge está viva.

—Y yo me estoy construyendo un chalet con piscina en el barrio —repuso Katniss—. Gale, por favor. Ya he oído que los Juegos dejan a los vencedores medio tarumbas, pero no me vengas con eso. He llorado lo suficiente por Madge, no lo remuevas, los Juegos son así y prefiero que seas tú quien está de vuelta.

Gale se revolvió incómodo por el lavabo femenino. Por suerte allí no había nadie empolvándose la nariz, o vomitando o haciendo cualquier otra cosa de las que acostumbraban los capitolinos. Cogió una silla (había sillas), y atascó la puerta. Tenía que hacer entender a Katniss que no estaba tarado, que lo que decía era verdad, porque si ella no le creía, si ella no le ayudaba, ¿quién iba a hacerlo?

—Está viva, lo sé. Vi como la sacaban viva del estadio.

—Gale…

—Escúchame, Katniss. Respiraba, tienes que creerme. Tenía los ojos abiertos y me estaba mirando mientras la levantaba ese robot con pinzas. Estaba viva, lo sé.

—Gale, me está matando —dijo Katniss con un hilo de voz. Tan débil que parecía faltarle el aire en los pulmones.

—Lo sé —repuso Gale comprensivo—. Sé que estabais muy unidas, que era tu única amiga. Y Katniss, me he dado cuenta de que estaba equivocado, al menos en parte. No es la niñata malcriada y repipi que imaginaba, Madge es... bueno, es repipi pero también especial. Tenemos que buscarla y…

Katniss hizo un puchero, tenía los ojos vidriosos. Gale fue a abrazarla pero ella le apartó.

—Gale, voy a morir de asfixia.

Se quedó mirándola. Katniss respiraba con dificultad y cada vez que lo hacia los pechos le subían hasta la garganta. Ese debía ser el objetivo del corsé, al fin y al cabo, al margen de la cintura diminuta.

—¿Por qué te has dejado poner eso, Catnip? —preguntó señalándola.

Katniss trató de resoplar, pero temió desbordar por alguna parte y que se le saliera, por poner un ejemplo, el hígado por la boca.

—Por ti, pedazo de imbécil —consiguió decir—. Estoy haciendo esto por ti. Me he dejado vestir de esta forma ridícula, con este ridículo vestido porque era la única forma de venir a verte. Nos han obligado a todos ¿Has visto a Posy? A ella le han puesto como si fuera una frambuesa, aunque está encantada, desde que el rosa es su color favorito.

—Bueno —dijo Gale—, a ti también te han vestido de tu color preferido (Katniss iba de verde), pero pareces un repollo.

—¡Qué me ayudes a quitármelo! —exclamó Katniss con evidente sufrimiento.

Gale dio media vuelta, apartó su larga melena, esta vez suelta, sin trenza para retenerla en su sitio pero con kilos de algún potingue pegajoso que hacía que se sostuviera hacia arriba como si fuera un nido de cigüeña desmantelado, y procedió a bajar la cremallera del vestido. Por debajo se encontraba el objeto de tortura de la pobre Katniss, algo de un tejido igual que el cuero y con forma de reloj de arena, sujeto mediante cordones en la parte de la espalda. Comenzó a deshacerlos y mientras tanto, fue preguntando a su amiga sobre lo acontecido en su ausencia, comenzando por el tema de ser parientes.

—Hubo que decírselo —se excusó Katniss muy bajito, como si le pidiera perdón—. Empezaron a acosarme, creían que era tu novia. Al parecer no está bien que los tributos tengan novias en casa cuando tiene química con alguien en la arena, es malo para la audiencia, y como tú y Madge…

—No pasó nada entre yo y Madge —se apresuró a aclarar Gale, con la sensación de estar pidiendo disculpas, igual que ella. El recuerdo del beso que se dieron en el Palacio de Justicia estaba difuminado en su memoria, pero aun así…

—Incluso he tenido que fingir una relación inexistente con el pobre Peeta —continuó Katniss.

—¿Qué Peeta? —inquirió Gale. Katniss no le veía la cara en ese momento, pero se le había avinagrado el gesto considerablemente.

—Peeta, el hijo del panadero. Tú mismo le has vendido una ardilla o dos. Se ofreció a hacerme el favor él mismo.

—Ah bueno, muy amable por su parte —dijo Gale, con evidente sarcasmo, atando cabos, visualizando mentalmente al tal Peeta, y planeando la charla que tendría con el susodicho al volver a casa—. ¿Y ahora te regala pasteles o qué?

—Pues sí -contestó la interpelada.

—Qué espabilado.

Una vez que se hubieron desecho del armatoste que comprimía el pequeño cuerpo de su… prima, a Katniss le sobraba tela del vestido por algunas partes y le faltaba por otras. Se esmeraron ambos en deshacer también el entuerto del pelo y ella misma se lo recogió en una trenza. Parecía otra persona diferente a la que se había encontrado hacía un rato, pero era mucho más ella, aunque todavía estuviera envuelta en el vestido repollo. Desde luego a Gale le parecía mucho más bonita así, sin maquillaje ni artificios ni potingues ni historias. Igual que había encontrado a Madge mucho más agradable en la Arena que cuando la presentaron toda peripuesta para las entrevistas previas a los Juegos. Madge. No podía quitársela de la cabeza.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —le preguntó Katniss—. No creo que pueda volver ahí dentro de esta guisa.

Gale sopesó la respuesta. Si se largaba, seguro que alguien iba a notarlo. Al fin y al cabo era el flamante ganador del espectáculo por antonomasia de la nación. Pero si ella desaparecía nadie lo iba a notar.

—Tú sales por la ventana, yo por la puerta. Nos reuniremos en el patio trasero, si te parece.

A Katniss le pareció bien, aunque le pidió a ser posible, que le recuperara algunos de los canapés que no había podido comerse antes.

Cuando Gale por fin logró abandonar la abarrotada fiesta excusando un terrible dolor de cabeza, se encontró con que Katniss se había rasgado las vestiduras. Literalmente. El vestido se había desprendido de su mitad inferior y ahora su reciente prima ocultaba sus piernas con una especie de pololos que solo le llegaban por encima de las rodillas. El colmo del ridículo eran los lazos que los adoraban, pero mejor de aquello ni hablar. Los zapatos, por su parte, también se habían desentendido de los tacones, que ahora se hallaban abandonados en las cercanías de un seto.

—Podrías haber destrozado una obra de la alta costura —opinó Gale al verla.

—Una obra de ingeniería más bien —argumentó Katniss.

Habían salido para seguramente tener que volver a entrar. Pues, tras mucho meditarlo y tras mucho seguir convenciendo a Katniss de que Madge estaba viva (muy probablemente), Gale llegó a la conclusión de que era bastante posible que ella estuviera dentro de esa mastodóntica mansión presidencial.

—No tendría que haber estropeado el vestido —dijo Katniss.

—Nos vestiremos como el servicio —sugirió Gale.

Conseguir un atuendo nuevo para Katniss no fue difícil, pues Gale resultaba bastante habilidoso convenciendo a las féminas de cualquier cosa, incluso a las que no pueden hablar. Entraron por la cocina y él hizo su trabajo. Para su propio vestuario, sin embargo, fue necesario arrear un buen golpe en la cabeza a un muchacho, camarero de sala, más o menos de su misma altura. Le dio con su propia bandeja, asegurándose que los daños fueran mínimos: dolor de cabeza al despertar y un buen chichón. No tenía la presencia de ánimo como para matar a más gente.

La mansión de Snow era un laberinto. A Gale le hubiera gustado ver un plano del edificio antes de lanzarse a la aventura, pero se había crecido al tener a Katniss con él y no había podido esperar un minuto más. Subieron un tramo de escaleras, deambularon por el primer piso, abrieron las doscientas puertas que no oponían resistencia sin resultado aparente, dejaron las otras cien para más tarde. Ascendieron al segundo piso y repitieron la misma operación.

—Si nos separamos iremos más rápido —sugirió Katniss.

No, pensó Gale. Nada de separarse. Nadie sabía lo que podía ocultar la mansión de Snow, seguramente allí habría mutos, víboras, trampas y cualquier otra extravagancia asesina.

Los aposentos del presidente no estaban cerrados con llave. Tenían que estar detrás de esa puerta, porque era inmensa, la más grande de todas. Era como una gran X marcando el lugar. La madera estaba pintada de blanco y tenía molduras doradas. Gale dudó delante de ella, pero Katniss agarró el pomo y lo giró. Ya estaban dentro y aquello era una mansión dentro de la propia mansión. El lujo elevado a lo absurdo. Decenas de lámparas de araña colgando del techo, camas (varias) con dosel, reclinatorios de terciopelo, cortinas bordadas de seda, cientos de espejos y pantallas y estatuas rociadas de oro, una fuente de chocolate y una escultura de frutas.

El escenario adquirió un nuevo nivel de absurdidad cuando encontraron a Madge. Viva. Gale nunca dudó que lo estuviera, era algo que sabía porque lo sentía en las tripas, pero aun así sintió una oleada de alivio. Estaba sentada frente a lo que podría definirse como un tocador de señoras, mirándose en el espejo con los ojos vacíos mientras cepillaba su larga melena rubia. Ella también debió de verles a través del cristal, pero ni siquiera parpadeó, no hizo ni el más mínimo movimiento apreciativo y siguió peinando sus rizos.

Katniss estaba alucinando ante la confirmación de que su amiga común seguía viva. Estaba bastante segura de haberla visto morir. Aunque había algo, había algo en la mirada de la chica del espejo que no encajaba con Madge. Era idéntica a ella, como un clon, como dos gotas de agua, pero…

—Gale, ¿qué le pasa? —preguntó en voz baja.

Él no quiso ni responder. Estaba claro que a Madge le pasaba algo, pero le daba bastante miedo encontrar la respuesta. En menos de medio segundo Katniss estaba arrodillada junto a Madge, obligándola a volverse, a mirarla. Gale no lo habría hecho así: él habría planificado otro tipo de acercamiento, más pausado, como si ella fuera una presa asustada y él el cazador que necesita establecer un vínculo de confianza entre los dos para llevársela al huerto. Katniss siempre fue muy buena disparando, pero la paciencia y la planificación nunca fueron sus fuertes. Se había precipitado.

Katniss agarró las manos de Madge, obligándola a soltar el peine.

—¿Qué te han hecho? —le preguntaba—. ¿Qué coño te han hecho?

Madge miraba a través de ella con ojos inertes, como si no tuviera nada que decir. En un momento dado, alzó la cabeza y miró a Gale. Clavo la pupila en su pupila, como un grito desesperado, pero siguió sin hablar.

Gale decidió acercarse.

—¿Qué le pasa, Gale? —seguía preguntando Katniss—. No parece la misma, no es la misma. Pero es ella, ¿verdad?

—Déjame a mí.

Gale tomó a Madge de las manos, obligándola a incorporarse, intentando mantener el contacto visual. Ella tenía la mirada mucho más opaca y perdida que cuando estaba a punto de palmarla en la cueva. La acercó a su pecho. Contra todo pronóstico, ella se permitió abrazar mientras él susurraba en su oído el plan del día.

—Vamos a sacarte de aquí. Vas a venir con nosotros. Vamos a llevarte de vuelta a casa.

Madge no asentía, ni negaba, simplemente se dejaba hacer. Había colocado la barbilla sobre el hueco del cuello de Gale. Madge era bastante alta y parecía que estuviera suspirando allí, creando un microclima de agradables cosquillas. Se estaba relajando contra su cuerpo, comenzó a rodearle ella también con los brazos y hundió la mano en su pelo. A Gale le resultó de pronto un momento demasiado íntimo como para tener público, aunque ese público fuera Katniss. Katniss. Por Dios. Tenían que salir de allí. Pero cuando Gale agarró de nuevo la mano de Madge para tirar de ella y salir pitando de la habitación, Madge no se movió ni un palmo. Volvió a ponerse rígida, mantuvo el rictus serio, inalterable, sin decir que sí y sin decir que no, como una estatua de cera. Y cuando Gale intentó cargarla en brazos para sacarla de la forma que fuera, ella se puso a chillar.

* * *

 **a/n:** _bueno, otro capítulo. Prometí seguir. Vuelvo a pediros reviews o alguna confirmación que me diga que merece la pena por que hay gente al otro lado para leerlo. no puedo prometer que tardaré menos para el siguiente, pero sí que habrá siguiente._


	4. Chapter 4

**Uno más uno cuatro**

* * *

Madge chillaba como si estuviera poseída (y tal vez lo estuviera), pero Gale no se planteó ni por un momento dejarla allí y salir pitando, a pesar de que eso era precisamente lo que su instinto de supervivencia le estaba pidiendo hacer a gritos. Pero tampoco podía llevársela si continuaba emitiendo esos sonidos. Santo cielo, era igual que si tuviera una bocina en la boca, le iba a taladrar los tímpanos. Tenía que hacerla callar, más que nada por salvaguardar sus oídos y también la cordura, pues probablemente era demasiado tarde para impedir que la hubiera escuchado cualquiera un poco atento en diez kilómetros a la redonda.

—Katniss, necesito tu ayuda —le pidió a su amiga. Ella también se había quedado paralizada con el estruendo, tapándose las orejas con ambas manos, por lo que Gale tuvo que repetir la petición en varias ocasiones hasta ser oído.

—¿Y qué hago yo? —pregunto ella en tono asustado.

—Busca algo para taparle la boca mientras yo la inmovilizo.

No podía seguir usando la mano para esa tarea. Ya se había llevado varios mordiscos por parte de Madge y en uno de ellos había acertado a hacerle sangre. No tenía ninguna intención de acabar con algún dedo de menos aquella noche.

Por suerte, Katniss fue capaz de reaccionar con rapidez. Cerraron la bocaza de Madge con el pedazo de tela que sirve para mantener sujetas las cortinas. Usaron más trozos de tela que tenían la misma función cuando se vieron obligados a inmovilizar manos y pies de la hija del alcalde. Posteriormente, cuando por fin Madge se quedó quieta y calladita (todo un alivio), no se les ocurrió nada mejor para pasar desapercibidos en la huida que envolverla en la alfombra persa que reposaba en el suelo de la estancia. Tuvieron cuidado, eso sí, de dejar el hueco suficiente entre la muchacha y el pesado tejido para que pudiera respirar.

Gale se cargó a Madge al hombro. El bulto se agitaba y Gale rezaba, no sabía muy bien a quien, para que se desmayase y dejara de moverse. Una alfombra en movimiento podía resultar cuanto menos sospechosa ante los guardias. Katniss iba armada con la bandeja que Gale había usado para arrear al camarero de sala (y con sus pololos). Gale se dio cuenta al contemplarla de lo cómica que resultaba la escena, y tuvo que admitir (para sus adentros, pues no quería mermar los ánimos) que el plan cojeaba por todas partes. Tenía casi la certeza de que ellos dos iban a acabar siendo ejecutado en algún lugar público, pero aun así salieron del cuarto.

Katniss y la bandeja iban de avanzadilla y por detrás Gale, con Madge a su espalda. Absorto en sus pensamientos y concentrado en soportar el peso considerable, Gale se sobresaltó al escuchar el grito de Katniss.

—¡Leches! —exclamo ella.

—¡Haymitch! —exclamó el al levantar la cabeza.

—¿Hawthorne? —exclamó el aludido.

—Haymitch —volvió a decir Gale, tratando de recuperar la compostura y aparentar normalidad.

—Hawthorne —dijo Haymitch con voz gruesa—, ¿qué haces aquí con tu prima? Le están cantando el cumpleaños feliz a Snow y se esperaba tu presencia en el salón en ese momento tan señalado.

—Ella no es mi prima —repuso Gale, básicamente porque no supo qué otra cosa decir. Tampoco sabía que fuese el cumpleaños del presidente.

—Gale… —dijo Katniss, bandeja en mano.

—Katniss —dijo Gale—. No eres mi prima. Probablemente Haymitch ya esté al tanto.

—Pero Gale…

—Eso es lo de menos —interrumpió Haymitch, dirigiéndose a su pupilo—. Tu alfombra se mueve y maúlla, no sé si te habías dado cuenta. Y Snow espera la presencia del vencedor en su fiesta.

—No pienso abrazarle ni nada de eso —se apresuró a aclarar Gale.

Se escucharon pisadas en los pasillos. Por un momento a Gale le invadió el pánico. Una mano salió de la alfombra y le tiró del pelo. Gale agradeció tener una fuerte melena, en otro caso se habría quedado sin un mechón.

—Joder Madge —farfulló.

—¿Madge? —preguntó Haymitch.

—¿Madge? —preguntó Gale, haciéndose el desentendido.

—Has dicho Madge —afirmó el mentor.

—Ha dicho Marie —interrumpió Katniss. Es otra prima nuestra, del Distrito 12. La hija de la peluquera de la Veta. Seguramente la conozcas, Haymitch.

Gale y Haymitch miraron a Katniss con desconcierto, mientras ella les devolvía la mirada con frialdad mercenaria. Gale no pudo evitar pensar en ese momento en lo mucho que adoraba a su amiga. Ya no tenía tan claro que estuviera enamorado de ella, pero con solo echarle un vistazo, vestida en pololos, jugándose el pellejo por salvar el de él, se le encogía bastante el corazón. Prima o no, quería que ella permaneciera en su vida para siempre, durase lo que durase.

—Volvamos arriba —fue capaz por fin de articular Gale.

—De eso nada —dijo Haymitch. Y luego, como por arte de magia, se convirtió en su compinche.

Les condujo por una puerta oculta tras un armario, les llevó por innumerables pasadizos y fueron ni más ni menos que a parar al vestíbulo de un hotel. Gale tenía el hombro dolorido, machacado más bien. Madge y la alfombra no eran precisamente peso pluma, y el bamboleo que ella provocaba en el bulto lo hacía todavía más difícil de cargar, por no hablar de los tirones de pelo y los arañazos (Madge debia de haberse soltado el nudo marinero que enlazaba sus muñecas). La recepcionista se sobresaltó bastante al verlos salir de detrás de un espejo. Gale ya sabía que el Capitolio estaba lleno de pasadizos, de rutas de huida, de conductos creados para el espionaje, pero al parecer aquella mujer no.

Haymicth salió despavorido hacia ella al vislumbrar su grito y le arreó un buen porrazo con el timbre en la cabeza. La señora cayó redonda al suelo. Haymitch se apresuró en buscar la tarjeta de acceso a su habitación, agarró a la desdichada mujer de los zapatos y la arrastro con el resto del grupo hacia los ascensores.

—Las cámaras lo habrán captado todo —dijo Gale.

—¿Y crees que en los pasillos del presidente no había cámaras? —preguntó Haymitch.

—Vamos vestidos de Avox —apuntó Katniss.

—A Hawthorne lo conocen hasta las ratas de este sitio, lleva la cara al descubierto. Tenemos poco tiempo.

A Hawthorne empezaba a molestarle que Haymitch se refiriera a él por su apellido. Le resultaba muy impersonal. Al fin y al cabo había sido su mentor, debía de haber cierta confianza entre ellos. Cuando llegaron a los aposentos, no hubo más remedio que desenvolver a Madge. El aspecto de la chica era el de alguien a quien le ha pasado una apisonadora por encima. Eso mezclado con un toro bravo, a tenor de la ira en sus ojos. Gale sintió el impulso de disculparse aduciendo que tenía que rescatarla de esas habitaciones de lujo desmesurado, pero ella no parecía especialmente feliz con el detalle. Parecía que iba a volver a gritar en cuanto consiguiera liberarse de la mordaza.

—Tu prima y yo nos vamos a despejar la zona —explicó Haymitch, una vez se hubo asegurado de que todos estuvieran cómodos y bien servidos.

Eso era una ironía. Gale casi pierde la mano al tratar de beber un trago (muy necesario) de una de las botellas de Haymitch. A la pobre recepcionista inconsciente la había arrojado de mala manera contra la pared, y Katniss se había llevado un buen codazo en las costillas cuando intentó husmear en el cuarto de baño. Haymitch era un anfitrión excepcional, pero les estaba ayudando y eso era lo único que contaba. Además, no había hecho ninguna pregunta. Eso también contaba, y mucho.

Gale se quedó a solas con Madge (y la recepcionista ko). Se vio obligado a renovar la atadura de sus manos y pies con doble nudo marinero. La nueva Madge tenía una personalidad bastante bipolar, por cierto. A ratos le miraba con ira descontrolada, otras veces parecía un cordero degollado y otras, sus ojos resultaban repletos de algo parecido al anhelo. Gale se sorprendió pensando tales cursiladas. Esa no era una palabra presente en su vocabulario habitual, el anhelo, la necesidad de algo, de alguien; pero había un vínculo entre ellos, lo podía sentir. Una corriente que vaciaba el aire al conectar sus miradas. Algo que antes no estaba presente, o quizá sí, no tenía ni idea. Lo único que sabía era que quería devolver a Madge al 12, quería… quería devolvérsela a sí mismo. Quería a la Madge de la Arena otra vez.

—Te liberaría la boca si supiera que vas a estar callada — dijo Gale, y se sintió extraño al pronunciar la palabra boca. Le estaban pasando cosas muy raras. Madge asintió y Gale se acercó a ella. Le quito el nudo muy despacio y rápidamente puso la mano por encima de sus labios. Los tenía cuarteados de gritar, y a la vez, le parecieron excepcionalmente suaves.

—No voy a gritar —susurró Madge, haciéndole cosquillas. Unas cosquillas definitivamente rarísimas, que le llegaron a partes todavía más raras del su cuerpo.

—No lo harás —susurró Gale de vuelta. Gale evaluó el estado de su compañera tributo, aprovechando que ella había parado quieta. Se sentía gilipollas al pensarlo, pero es que a pesar de llevar la última hora envuelta en una alfombra, a pesar de tener las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas y manchas en las comisuras de la boca por haberse desgañitado a gritar, a pesar de todo eso, seguía estando preciosa.

Ella parecía dolida, aunque no especialmente molesta con él. Lo cual era más de lo que podía esperarse, teniendo en cuenta que había sido el autor material de su secuestro. Pasaron un buen rato en silencio, para su sorpresa, solo roto por Madge para mencionar que necesitaba volver. Gale hubiera querido que ella se refiriera a volver al Distrito, pero no. Era con Snow con quien quería volver.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que Madge no saldría corriendo en busca de su adorado presidente, le quitó la tela de las manos y los pies. Preparó para ella una taza caliente de té. La habitación de Haymitch era menos lujosa que la suya, pero tenía un calentador. Gale había pensado que los susurros de Madge eran un bonito detalle, hasta que descubrió que en realidad ella se había quedado completamente afónica de tanto gritar. Fue un poco decepcionante.

Las manos de Madge temblaban como dos hojas agitadas al viento sujetando la taza. Tenía los ojos clavados en Gale, como si el resto del cuarto se hubiera fundido en negro. Y Gale… Gale estaba al borde de la histeria. Tanto silencio le había permitido pensar en la que se había metido. Estaba en peores condiciones que cuando tuvo que batirse en duelo con Cato al amanecer. Se le había ocurrido hacer saltar la alarma de incendios de la mansión de Snow antes de salir de allí. Simplemente se dio de bruces con una palanca y la accionó. En ese momento le pareció una idea estupenda para desviar la atención de los gritos de Madge, pero ahora estaba seguro de que había sido una cagada de tamaño épico. No creía que que hubieran tardado mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de que no había fuego, lo que se dice fuego, por ninguna parte. Quizá tendría que haber prendido aunque fuera una pequeña hoguerita. Estaba fuera de sus cabales. Pensó en hacer la fogata allí mismo y salir pitando con Madge. Quería llevarse a Madge a cualquier parte, lejos de allí, fuera de la ciudad. Pero solo había que mirarla para saber que se le había ido la pinza. No dejaba de mencionar a Snow. Eso cuando no decía su nombre. No es que dijera Madge, decía Gale, igual que cuando le llamaba en la cueva entre sueños febriles, exactamente igual, con la misma voz. Estaba como una puta cabra.

Madge se había sentado en el sofá orejero de la habitación de Haymitch y no parecía tener intención de huír. Por si acaso, Gale había cerrado la puerta y tenía a buen recaudo la llave. Esperaba que no se le ocurriera saltar por el ventanal. Bebía de su taza de té a pequeños sorbos, como un pajarillo. Gale la miraba cuando sintió algo pegajoso cerca de la sien. Se lo palpó, era sangre, seguramente provocada por las uñas de Madge.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —preguntó ella. Ahora parecía consternada; estaba fatal.

—Mi cuerpo sana deprisa, no te preocupes.

—¿Ganaste? —volvió a inquirir.

—Yo diría que sí.

—¿Pensaste que estaba muerta?

—No te vi morir —contestó él. Parecía que le estaba sometiendo al tercer grado. No sabía que podía esperar de esa nueva Madge.

—Pero entonces…

—Te he estado buscando —explicó él—. En realidad no te he estado buscando, no había manera, pero pensaba en buscarte todo el tiempo. No tenía ningún sentido lo que pasó. Y mira por donde, en cuanto me he puesto a la tarea te he encontrado.

Madge lo miró con ojitos tiernos por un momento, pero luego dijo:

—Tengo que volver con Snow.

—Tú estas pirada —replicó Gale.

—No. Bueno, tal vez un poco. Tengo que volver con él, ahora le…

—¿Le qué? —preguntó Gale desafiante. Estaba perdiendo los papeles con las chorradas de Madge.

—Le pertenezco.

Gale ya había perdido los papeles, así que gritó.

—¡No digas sandeces. No le perteneces. No perteneces a nadie. No puede retenerte!

Madge, por el contrario, parecía extrañamente en calma.

—No lo entiendes, Gale. No lo hace, no me retiene. Necesito volver. Tienes que devolverme a mi sitio, con él.

—Se te ha ido la olla —murmuró Gale—. Se te ha ido la olla completamente.

Esto lo decía mientras paseaba en círculos por la habitación, frotándose la cara y los ojos; no quería ni mirarla. Tenía ganas de darla un guantazo y de abrazarla, todo al mismo tiempo. Y quería que regresaran Katniss y Haymitch de una vez, antes de que Madge le volviese loco.

—Esta conversación no va a llevarnos a ninguna parte —concluyó Madge con pesadumbre.

—Es evidente que no —reconoció Gale—. No pienso devolverte a Snow. Si es necesario volveré a atarte.

—Muy bien. Haz lo que quieras —dijo Madge—. Me escaparé y volveré con él. O Más probablemente, él me encontrará. De hecho, lo más seguro es que él me encuentre antes de tener tiempo para escapar. Tiene un ejército Gale. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Tiene un país a sus pies. ¿Qué puedes hacer tú contra eso?

—Ser muy cabezota —contestó Gale—. Pero mucho. No sabes lo cabezota que puedo llegar a ser. Voy a convencerte para que te quedes conmigo y también pienso averiguar qué es lo que te ha hecho para que lo prefieras a él.

Voy a besarte. Eso lo iba a decir, pero al final se abstuvo, y gracias. Menuda incongruencia. Pero se le había ocurrido que tal vez si la besaba, a ella se le quitaría toda esa idiotez que tenía encima de pronto, como por arte de magia. Qué prepotente.

—Nos encontrará —siguió diciendo Madge mientras él pensaba en besos-. Removerá cielo y tierra. Pondrá patas arriba todo Panem. Nos va a encontrar y luego te matará.

—¿Quieres que me mate? —preguntó Gale. La idea le resultaba absurda. Estaba seguro, por alguna extraña razón, de que Madge, la Madge de antes, no habría querido verle morir. Aunque la de ahora…

—Yo no he dicho eso —se apresuró a responder ella, con voz dulce, con amargura en la voz— No quiero que mueras, no quiero eso. Gale —suspiro—. Gale —repitió otra vez.

Iba a besarla, definitivamente. Se acercó a ella, la agarró de las manos y la levantó del asiento, exactamente igual que había hecho en la mansión. La levantó la barbilla con una mano, y ella suspiró, su aliento le dio en la cara dulce y melosos y Gale se inclinó y…

—¿Y si lo matara yo a él? — fue lo que dijo, en lugar de besarla. Estaba casi seguro de que ella se hubiera dejado, y él lo deseaba, no sabía muy bien por qué. Quería besarla. Era rematadamente imbécil.

—No te lo perdonaría jamás —susurró Madge de vuelta, con la voz rota.

Gale la soltó, indignado.

—¿Lo quieres? ¿Es eso? No me lo puedo creer. ¿Qué te pasa exactamente, Madge?, cuéntamelo. Puedo ser comprensivo, a veces. ¿Te has enamorado de ese viejo sádico cabrón mata niños que escupe sangre? Explicamelo porque yo no logro entenderlo.

Gale hablaba a gritos y se le entrecortaban las palabras. No sabía la razón por la que estaba reaccionando así, podrían oírle, había perdido el juicio.

—No lo entiendes, Gale. Soy suya. Yo… no puedo ser de nadie más. No estar junto a él es igual que morirme. Y no digas que no sé o que significa la muerte —dijo Madge, anticipando sus propias pensamientos—. La conozco, he estado muy cerca, y él me salvó la vida.

A Gale las palabras le dolieron más que un cólico nefrítico. Él la había cargado y cuidado en el estadio. No es que tuviera grandes dotes para la enfermería, pero algo tendría que contar.

—Ahora le pertenezco de la misma manera que tú le perteneces a Katniss —continuó Madge—. Y ella te pertenece a ti. Es un lazo irrompible, no va a desaparecer.

—No creo que Katniss esté de acuerdo con esa afirmación —comenzó a decir Gale, quien ya no podía más del cabreo—. Y francamente yo tampoco —volvía a gritar. Agarró la cara de Madge entre ambas manos y se esforzó por recuperar la calma. Respiró hondo una y otra vez—. Escuchame bien, pequeña, yo no le pertenezco a Katniss. Katniss no es mía ni de nadie. Y TÚ TAMPOCO.

Gale se había acercado mucho a su boca, otra vez. Había logrado controlar la voz y hablaba bajito.

—¿Te ha hecho algo? ¿Te ha tocado? Porque si te ha tocado te juro que me lo cargo. Te juro que lo ahogo con el pañuelo blanco de su solapa, aunque sea lo último que haga en la vida.

—Si lo matas, yo te mataré a ti —siseó Madge. Hablaban en susurros, otra vez. Estaban ambos como una puta regadera, tan cerca el uno del otro que se rozaban nariz con nariz.

—Madge, cariño, no te manches las manos conmigo —dijo él.

—Snow tiene esbirros, tiene un ejercito —musitó ella.

—De esbirros —murmuró él.

—Te van a encontrar.

—Que lo intenten.

—Snow… —decía Madge. Gale solo pensaba en callarla.

—¿No prefieres que lo llamemos príncipe Snow? —preguntó, ya casi contra sus labios—. Tú serás su dama.

—¿Y quién serás tú? —quiso saber Madge.

—Yo —dijo Gale, y agarró su labio entre los dientes, tiró de él, luego se lo soltó (era el labio de ella, hay que aclarar, aunque ella no se inmutó, ni se apartó, cosa muy rara para una damisela enamorada de otro)—. Yo soy el malo —dijo Gale, rozando sus labios con la boca—. El que te secuestra.

Y entonces la besó, esta vez del todo.

* * *

 _¿tomatazos, caramelos, un review? (venga anda, que no cuesta tanto)  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Uno más uno cinco**

* * *

Madge supo que algo estaba pasando con ella en el preciso momento en que Gale comenzó a besarla. Había soñado con ese beso, su primer beso, su primer beso con Gale (porque si hubo algún otro primer beso ni siquiera contaba), toda su vida. Gale sujetaba su cabeza por la nuca y hundía los dedos entre su pelo, abría su boca con la lengua y mordisqueaba sus labios, todo al mismo tiempo. La sensación era alucinante, el corazón le iba a mil por hora, era como un cosquilleo extendiéndose por todas sus terminaciones nerviosas que le hacía querer estar cada vez más y más cerca de él hasta que sus cuerpos se fundieran en uno solo. Sus rodillas se estaban rozando, sus caderas tocándose (aunque al parecer no lo bastante desde el punto de vista de Madge, quien buscaba un contacto más amplio con desesperación), mientras el resto de sus cuerpos se encontraba completamente enredado: una maraña de brazos subía y bajaba en pleno proceso de exploración del otro, los labios suaves y dulces de Gale haciendo magia en su boca o en su cuello, incluso en algún punto tras la oreja y sus lenguas danzando un baile sincronizado y perfecto en cuanto tenían ocasión de juntarse. El momento estaba siendo sublime, hasta que Madge se dio cuenta de que tenía que dejar de serlo y aparto a Gale de un empujón de manos contra su pecho. Luego una de sus manos, actuando por cuenta propia, le propinó al pobre Gale una bofetada con la palma totalmente abierta.

Gale se quedó quieto —¿qué iba a hacer?, no quería convertir aquello en el festival de las tortas— mirándola, con los labios hinchados por los besos y una marca roja con forma de mano en la mejilla izquierda.

—No puedes hacer eso —le dijo Madge.

—Pues ya ves que sí puedo —replicó Gale, inclinándose hacia ella con la clara intención de seguir con los mismo, no sabía si por temeridad, porque le estaba encantando o porque en el fondo era un auténtico camicace.

 _Si, vale, puedes seguir_ , pensó una parte de Madge. _Bésame y no pares. No pares nunca_. Pero otra parte de su cuerpo o de su cerebro (no sabía muy bien donde se encontraba aquella parte), se oponía tajante a la idea. Era terriblemente doloroso para ella tener que lidiar con aquello, con esos dos yos, uno insistiendo en que sí, por favor y el otro sintiendo nauseas por los recientes besos. Madge jamás había tenido que librar una lucha interior semejante. Lo cierto es que hasta hacía unas horas no había cabido duda: ella le pertenecía a Snow en un cien por cien (o al menos en un noventa y nueve periodo). Ella iba a ser su regalo de cumpleaños, permanecería bajo su tutela y protección (él la había salvado), alejada del mundo y de su familia y de todas aquellas personas a las que amaba (oh, Gale), ya que eso era lo que el presidente quería. Sería suya y de nadie más. Nadie podría mirarla o tocarla, al margen de sus damas de compañía, nadie excepto él. Sería su juguete, su tesoro, como el presidente se había referido a ella en alguna ocasión, cosa que a ella ni siquiera le llegó a molestar. Suponía que a la Madge de antes la idea le hubiera resultado al menos ligeramente inquietante, de hecho a la Madge de antes el presidente le resultaba ligeramente asqueroso, y repugnante, un ser deleznable a pesar de ser el jefe de su padre. Le parecía un baboso retorcido, un asesino infantil, el responsable de miles de muertes, el personaje oscuro y macabro que se interponía entre la felicidad de su gente y su gente. No era el hambre o el frio lo que mataba a Panem, al Distrito 12, era Snow. Lo tenía claro, aunque jamás lo hubiera mencionado en la casa del alcalde del 12 ni en ninguna otra parte, ese hecho era parte del conocimiento común generalizado del distrito de casi todo el país.

La cuestión es que algo había cambiado desde que el (antes sabandija ahora adorado) presidente la salvó de la arena. No fue un salto brusco, necesitó algunos días, pero el cambio estaba ahí, en su interior y podía sentirlo como un veneno corriéndole por dentro. Al salir del estadio lo único que tenía en la cabeza y en el corazón era a Gale, el chico al que amaba, el chico al que acababa de besar, pero mientras se estaba recuperando, mientras yacía en una cama de hospital primero y luego en el lecho mismo del presidente, su idea sobre él personaje y la persona cambió radicalmente. Pasó de ser un homicida a su dueño, así de simple. Lo supo en cuanto el mismo pronunció las palabras.

—Eres mía —le mencionó Snow.

—Lo sé —contestó Madge, al tiempo que se daba cuenta de que era cierto. Era suya. No lo dijo por decir.

—Para siempre —prosiguió Snow.

—Desde luego —confirmó Madge y así el asunto se dio por concluido, fácil y sencillo tanto de decir como de admitir. No tenía dudas.

Más tarde, ese mismo día, el presidente le comunicó que iba a reservarla hasta la noche de su cumpleaños, quería que ella fuera su propio regalo especial. A Madge le pareció bien.

—Si aumenta la espera, aumenta el deseo —le explicó el Snow—. De momento me conformaré con mirarte, no voy a tocarte aunque tú si puedes tocarme a mi (y le dio una esponja para que le frotase la espalda). Estaban en el baño presidencial. Snow completamente desnudo, ella observándole, sin un atisbo de repugnancia hacia ese cuerpo arrugado y estirado innumerables veces, con parches y remaches intentando ocultar la perdida de la juventud. Frotó su espalda y también el resto de su cuerpo. Hizo lo que tenía que hacer y ya está.

Gale se disponía a volver a besarla mientras Madge lidiaba con sus dos yos, el que necesitaba sus labios más que respirar y el que no podía permitir que otro hombre que no fuera Snow volviera a rozarla. Empezaba a ganar peso la parte de su cerebro que le hacía sentir sucia por desear lo besos de Gale cuando se abrió la puerta dando a paso a Haymitch y Katniss, que entraron en la habitación como dos elefantes en una cacharrería.

No fue necesario que Madge volviera a empujar a Gale, éste ya se apartó y fingió mirar la alfombra como si aquel estampado en cenefas ocultara alguna verdad universal todavía desconocida.

—¿Os hemos pillado haciendo manitas? —preguntó Haymitch.

Gale no abrió la boca, ni siquiera para decir que iba a asesinar a su mentor, que era lo que tenía en la punta de la lengua, sin embargo Madge emitió un sonoro:

—¿Qué?

—Con las manos en la masa —aclaró Haymitch—, ya sabes, la carne en el asador.

—¿Qué te pasa en la cara? —quiso saber su mejor amiga Katniss, acercándose a su lado y levantándole la barbilla del suelo para someterle a un delicado estudio. Debía tener la cara roja por el guantazo de Madge, aunque tal vez la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos le ayudara a ocultarlo.

—Debe ser que algo me ha dado alergia —fue el alegato de Gale.

—¿Una alergia? —Inquirió ella

—Sí una alergia —señaló Gale, dispuesto a salir por peteneras de la manera que fuese. Todo era demasiado confuso, demasiado enrevesado, demasiado… demasiado para él en esos momentos—. Al salmón ahumado, concretamente. Ya me ha pasado otras veces.

—¿Y se puede saber cuándo habías comido tú salmón antes de los juegos?

—Dejaros de cháchara inútil, vosotros dos, ya resolveréis vuestras disputas de alcoba en mejor momento

Gracias al cielo, Haymitch les cortó en seco, porque Katniss no cesaba de estudiarlo intrigada y Gale se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso. Habían raptado a una chica, por Dios, más concretamente a Madge, quien además de ser su amiga común y su compañera tributo ahora tenía el dudoso privilegio de ser el capricho de cumpleaños del presidente Snow.

—Tú —dijo el mentor refiriéndose a Gale— vuelve a la fiesta y presenta tus disculpas al presidente por haber puesto pies en polvorosa en la celebración de su onomástica. Si te relaciona con la desaparición de la rubia estás frito. Y tú, rubita —dijo refiriéndose a Madge—, vienes con nosotros. Vamos a llevarte de excursión por el Capitolio. ¿Crees que deberíamos amordazarla de nuevo? —esa pregunta iba dirigida a Gale.

—Tal vez sea lo más seguro —contestó él con pesar—. Temo que no pueda controlarse. Snow es como un imán para ella.

Gale se vistió de nuevo, pero con las mejores galas de Haymitch en esta ocasión. Le sobraba tela en bastantes zonas de su anatomía, pero tendría que valer. No había tiempo para pasar de nuevo por la chapa y pintura de sus estilistas y sus propias ropas habían quedado escondidas en un armario para útiles de limpieza de la mansión presidencial. Cuando se dio el visto bueno bajó a la recepción del hotel y se escabulló por el mismo pasadizo que lo había llevado hasta allí.

La mansión era un hervidero. Los invitados seguían en la fiesta que se celebraba en el gran salón, pero el resto de la estancia estaba en estado de sitio. Una pareja de agentes de la paz con cara de malas pulgas se interponía entre él y la puerta que daba acceso a la fiesta desde las cocinas. Le pidieron que se identificara.

—Gale Hawthorne, vencedor de los Juegos —dijo él solícito, aunque pensaba que ya nadie en el Capitolio fuera capaz de no reconocerlo después de que hubieran usado su imagen para casi todo.

Entró en el salón durante la entrega de presentes al presidente. Snow se sentaba en una rimbombante silla alzada sobre una tarima mientras los botarates de turno le iban regalando plumas estilográficas, gemelos con sus iniciales, corbatas, joyas y hasta un batín de noche bastante hortera. Snow ni siquiera desenvolvía sus propios regalos, era el segundo de su gabinete quien lo hacía por él. Al presidente se le veía preocupado, con el rictus serio, el ceño fruncido, con la cabeza en otro lugar. Despachaba a sus súbditos como quien despacha la mortadela en una charcutería, con un movimiento de barbilla lleno de desdén, sin siquiera echar un vistazo a los regalos que los pelotas mayores del reino le iban dejando. Los regalos iban formando una pequeña montaña sobre una silla, Gale pensó que probablemente tras la celebración los hiciera quemar. Eso preocupó bastante a Gale; no lo de los regalos en concreto, seguramente lo tendría todo repetido por diez, sino su actitud en línea generales. Podía entender que, acostumbrado como estaba a limpiarse el culo con papel de oro, los regalos le dieran igual. Pero Gale sabía que Snow siempre era extremadamente educado, siempre siempre mantenía las formas, nunca daba muestras de vulgaridad o inseguridad en público.

Para tranquilizarse y porque estar allí dentro le parecía lo mismo que estar en el patíbulo, se dedicó a pasear y a observar. La Veta podría caber entera en ese salón. Tenía amplios ventanales cubriendo tres de sus cuatro paredes desde los que podían verse los farolillos y guirnaldas que iluminaban el jardín de la mansión. En el exterior habían contratado un sinfín de saltimbanquis que entretuvieran a los invitados cansador de socializar y comer para después vomitas todo lo ingerido. A Gale eso le parecía aberrante, una de las peores aberraciones del Capitolio y mira que había donde elegir. Fuera estaban las mujeres contorsionistas, los hombres que echaban fuego por la boca, los domadores de fieras exóticas, replicas mutantes de especies que un día poblaron la Tierra. Y había pavos reales, cientos de pavos reales con las plumas extendidas, exhibiendo un abanico multicolor igual que si estuvieran seduciendo a una hembra. Posiblemente hubieran hecho alguna perrería a los pobres animalillos para dejarlos en perpetuo estado de excitación. Se imaginó que se lo hacían a él y tuvo que apartar el pensamiento por el pinchazo en la entrepierna que le provocaba. Pobres bichos.

Cuando llegó su turno, alguien le entregó un paquete de tamaño considerable y un ramo de rosas. El paquete llevaba una etiqueta en la que podía leerse: " _De los amantes súbditos del Distrito 12 para su adorado y admirado presidente, líder supremo y salvador de nuestra nación"_. Bueno, estaba bastante claro que aquello no lo había escrito nadie del 12 y si lo hubiera hecho, habría puesto dinamita en el interior del paquete.

Gale se acercó al estrado con decisión. No tenía ninguna intención de hacer reverencias ni nada por el estilo, sólo le daría el regalo, se largaría y punto. Aunque iba a tener que felicitarlo. Bien, diría: Felicidades Snow, y saldría por patas en busca de Katniss, Haymitch y Madge.

—Ven hijo, acércate un poco más —le pidió Snow.

Una vaharada de fotógrafos se abalanzó para captar el momento. El presidente y el vencedor de los Juegos, esa imagen podría ser portada de cualquier diario o revista del papel cuché la mañana siguiente

Gale le entregó los presentes. Snow desecho el paquete envuelto, pero inhalo profundo el perfume de las rosas blancas.

—Son mis preferidas —exclamó hipnotizado—. Ocuparan un lugar privilegiado en mis aposentos hasta que se marchiten. Es una lástima que todo se tenga que marchitar y morir, por bonito que sea ¿verdad, querido?

A Gale esto último le sonó a amenaza. Y efectivamente lo era.

—Quiero pensar que no has tenido nada que ver con la desaparición esta misma noche de un objeto muy preciado que se encontraba en mis estancias —prosiguió Snow en susurros que sólo él podía oír.

—No señor.

—No me gustaría tener que dudar de ti. Dime muchacho, ¿tienes algún hermano gemelo, alguien de tu familia que goce de un parecido razonable con tu singular belleza, un primo tal vez?

Bueno, se suponía que tal vez tuviera una prima, Katniss, que por supuesto no era su prima, pero mejor no mencionar el tema. Prefería dejar a Katniss todo al margen que fuera posible.

—No que yo sepa, señor.

—Bien —mascullo el presidente—. Mucho mejor, ¿te estas divirtiendo?

Lo sabía. Gale supo que Snow sabía que él se había llevado a Madge de allí, que la había sacado a la fuerza, ya que ella carecía de voluntad propia para salir. Pero tenía que disimular y eso hizo.

—Me lo paso estupendamente —respondió—. Por cierto, querido presidente, sería un honor que me concediera un baile con su nieta. Esta preciosa esta noche.

Snow sonrió.

—Concedido.

* * *

Madge caminaba por uno de los pasillos de un túnel subterráneo mientras esto sucedía en la superficie. Caminaba, no era necesario que la cargaran a cuestas, amordazada y atada de manos y piernas, envuelta en una alfombra. Hasta ella misma pensaba que ese cambio de actitud por su parte se debía al pedazo de beso que había compartido con Gale. Un beso de película casi porno, un beso en el que… bueno, había habido más lengua que beso y en el que sin duda ella había participado activamente casi sin querer. No quería ni imaginarse como hubiera sido queriendo. Pensó que se había quedado alelada, extasiada, flotando y que no le importaría repetirlo unas mil veces más (y quizá no fueran suficientes). Pensó en Gale siendo suyo, para ella, para siempre, sin Juegos o presidentes o estatus sociales o amigas de toda la vida interponiéndose entre ellos. Hasta que se descubrió diciendo en voz alta:

—Llevadme de vuelta a Snow.

Katniss se detuvo en seco para mirarla, y ya que estaba cortarle el paso, no fuera a salir corriendo. Haymitch se detuvo por detrás de ella.

—Vosotros sois razonables —continúo Madge—. Sabéis las consecuencias que tendrá esta locura. Todos muertos. Llevadme de vuelta con él.

— ¿Es lo que quieres? —preguntó Katniss.

—Sí.

—Pero Gale…

—No tendría que haber venido a por mí. Gale no entiende, no comprende que no puedo irme. Él vendrá a buscarme esté donde esté y yo haré lo que sea por estar con él. Es así de simple.

A Katniss se le arrebolaron las mejillas al pensar, por un momento, que lo que decía Madge era referido a Gale. Por una parte no le cabía en la cabeza que Gale quisiera estar con alguien que no fuera ella, aunque por otra, era algo que había estado esperando que sucediera desde siempre. Otra chica que pudiera dar a Gale las cosas que ella aún no le había podido conceder. Pero se habían besado en el Palacio de Justicia y a ella le había gustado. El problema era que, se le estaba gastando, el beso, y de momento no había habido más, ni había visto a Gale con la intención de dárselos. Luego cayó en que Madge se refería a Snow y comenzó a no comprender nada.

—Ni hablar de eso preciosa —escuchó decir a Haymitch—Tenemos que llegar a la estación de trenes y tú vendrás con nosotros. Hay alguien a quien le encantaría tener el placer de conocerte.

Madge se puso roja de cabreo en el acto. Pensaba, estaba segura de que sin Gale sería fácil convencer a esos dos para que le permitieran volver con Snow. ¿Pero quienes se habían creído que eran? ¿A qué estaban jugando? Snow expondría sus tres cadáveres en una plaza pública cuando les hubiera pillado, pero primero haría que les torturaran, o les torturaría él mismo y morirían entre terribles sufrimientos. No sería una sencilla ejecución, sería una muerte lenta tras agonizar varios días, o varios meses. Snow podía ser muy cruel y ella no quería eso para ninguno de ellos. Pero sobre todo, ella no quería eso para Gale. Se iba a morir de pena si tenía que verlo morir a él. Se le ponía todo el cuerpo del revés con solo pensar que Gale podría estar en peligro, que podrían hacerle daño. Prefería morir ella, en definitiva, antes de que Gale tuviera un simple rasguño. No sabía por qué, pero era así. Simple de la misma manera que lo era el hecho de tener que permanecer con Snow. Podía soportar la idea de tener a Gale lejos (así debían ser las cosas), pero no la idea de que él desapareciese por su culpa, por haberla salvado, para colmo de males. Madge tenía que detener toda esa locura, por lo que hizo lo que haría cualquiera en una situación semejante: se echó a correr.

Cuando Madge volvió a la vida sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo y tenía un desagradable dolor de cabeza. Estaba siendo trasportada a los hombros de alguien. ¿Gale?, pensó esperanzada. Pero no era Gale, no había más que mirar su retaguardia para adivinar que no se trataba de él y la cabeza la estaba matando. Se tocó la nuca. Nadie se había molestado en atarla (no es necesario hacerlo con alguien que está inconsciente), por lo que pudo palpar con nitidez la protuberancia de un buen chichón. Un enorme chichón. Y cinta de embalar en la boca, puesto que no podía chillar, lo que había sido su primer impulso al despertar. Snow se iba a enfadar si llegaba a enterarse. Haría cualquier cosa, se volvería loco, removería mares y arrasaría reinos para vengar la afrenta, se batería con el culpable en duelo a muerte al amanecer. Madge desvariaba. Bastante. Debía ser por el golpe.

Centrada como estaba en la venganza de Snow no se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a alguna parte. Haymitch estrechaba la mano que no la sujetaba a ella con un individuo.

—Katniss —dijo Haymitch—, te presento al Incauto.

A Madge le sonaba el nombre, pero no se concentró en ese tema. Estaba muy molesta porque no la hubiera presentado también a ella.

Los Saboteadores (un grupo subversivo del Capitolio, una pandilla de delincuentes que pretendían incordiar a Snow) habían llevado a los aposentos presidenciales a una muchacha sumamente parecida a ella, para que diera el pego y aplacar su ira. Pero no era Madge. No era Madge y en realidad esa suponía una gran diferencia. De hecho, ni siquiera era rubia, le habín puesto una bonita peluca de rizos dorados que resultaba bastante cantosa en relación con sus cejas. Ni siquiera, de hecho, era una mujer.

Snow, por su parte, se había quedado muchísimo más tranquilo al saber recuperado su preciado tesoro. Pensaba darse un homenaje de cumpleaños esa noche con ella. La tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano y era tan joven, tan bonita y complaciente que no podía esperar más

El impostor con peluca se metió entre las sábanas de seda blanca y se cubrió hasta la barbilla a la espera del presidente. Se había puesto un salto de cama, pero no le había dado tiempo a depilarse las piernas, lo cual podía resultar revelador. Para no dejar a la vista su cara al completo (que poco tenía que ver con la de la verdadera Madge), se colocó un antifaz de noche de modo que pudo oír pero no ver al presidente en al momento en que accedió a la alcoba.

—Dulce niña —dijo Snow con voz ronca y a su vez cantarina, cargada de deseo y expectación.

Al impostor, aunque siempre se había tenido a sí mismo por un valiente, empezaron a temblarle las canillas y se le pusieron los (abundantes) pelos del cuerpo de punta. Snow podía ser viejo, pero todavía imponía.

—Rubita de mis ojos —ronroneo de nuevo el presidente Snow.

Con disimulo, el impostor desplazó el antifaz de sus ojos para comprobar que la peluca que le habían colocado era efectivamente rubia. Lo era. Aunque lo cierto es que el impostor temía bastante por su vida en esos momentos. El presidente Snow se dispuso a desvestirse; se deshizo primero de la casaca presidencial cubierta de galones que se había concedido a sí mismo, luego fueron los pantalones bombachos de cuero negro, sus favoritos, los que le hacían lucir mejor sus presidenciales posaderas ya algo caídas por los años (aunque Snow creía seguir teniendo una retaguardia envidiable, en ego no había quien le ganase en todo Panem); la camisa de lino blanco, los calcetines hasta la espinilla… esos decidió dejarlos, era bastante friolero y es de conocimiento común que el frío entra por los pies y no es el mejor amigo del deseo sexual.

Snow se acostó al lado de la falsa Madge y se cubrió con las mantas. Después de ese anhelo arrollador que le había consumido durante los Juegos y tras la larga espera, casi agónica, para acrecentarlo y madurarlo, ahora se sentía ligeramente nervioso. Nervioso igual que un colegial antes de su primer beso con su primer ligue. Madge estaba muy callada, pero de normal tampoco se había mostrado demasiado habladora, sólo… complaciente. Se sentirá expectante, también estará nerviosa, caviló Snow, igual que él. Decidió comenzar por un acercamiento sutil, una mano sobre su rodilla, igual que habría hecho en sus años mozos. Desde que era presidente el ritual de cortejo era una parte del acto amatorio que había desaparecido de su vida. Se trataba más bien de un aquí me pillo aquí te mato (a veces literalmente, si la susodicha se negaba a dejarse querer).Tenía a cualquier mujer de Panem a su completa disposición, lo que hacía innecesario. Pero a Madge quería cortejarla, quería enamorarla. Qué bobo, a sus años, pero esa era la verdad. Esta vez era insuficiente una muchacha esclavizada a los pies de su cama, quería ver chiribitas en los ojos de la chica cuando le mirase, quería algo más.

No existen palabras para describir el desconcierto del presidente cuando, al dejar caer su mano, notó al tacto una rodilla huesuda y peluda bajo las mantas. Sobre todo la parte de peluda fue lo que le dejó anonadado. ¿Es que no se habían ocupado sus sirvientes de eso? En el Capitolio el pelo corporal había sido erradicado hacía años (menos el de su presidencial barba, claro está). Era casi un decreto ley, el vello no era bello, el pelo se eliminaba, se exterminaba igual que una plaga. Razón por la cual la rodilla peluda era sumamente sospechosa. Era caca de vaca. ¿Qué había pasado con la dulce Madge y que era lo que había bajo las mantas de su ilustrísima cama?

 _Continuará…_


End file.
